Happy Peep: Original Soundtrack
As of the beginning of 2014, Happy Peep has already included many songs from Lady Gaga, The Cartoons, Parry Gripp, Katy Perry, some fanmade songs, and much more. Editors can give their review of the soundtrack album in the comments below, and hopefully I can be in charge of other soundtracks for certain episodes or specials. Track 1: Applause by Lady Gaga Appears In: *The Tickle Torment at Snow Hill Island: This song is seen for a short where Erik and Atticus are looking at Ludy Gaga performing a song at Snow Hill Island. Track 2: Witch Doctor by The Cartoons Appears In: *The Tickle Torment at Snow Hill Island: The song is seen only for a short where Esequiel is arriving with his Tickle Torment Car 3000 on Snow Hill Island to start the Tickle Torment Tour. Track 3: This Is The Best Burrito I've Ever Eaten by Parry Gripp Appears In: *Ramón's Burrito Dream: The song is sang by Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo as everyone from Cape Adare is finding out. Track 4: Everybody Jam! by Scatman John Appears In: *Ramón's Burrito Dream: This is where the Amigos celebrate eating all the burritos in Amigos Cave before the Friends of 7 Penguins come to find them. Track 5: Clink Clink Clink from The Story of The Five Amigos 2 NOTE: THIS SONG IS NOT ACTUALLY REAL! IT IS A FAN-MADE SONG FROM THE STORY OF THE FIVE AMIGOS 2! FOR THE LYRICS, CLICK HERE! Appears In: *Tickle Torment Future: The cover version of the fan-made song "Clink Clink Clink" is sang by the baby amigos in Amigos Cave in the past. Track 6: Only a Chilling Elegy from Dragon Ball Z Kai Appears In: *Tickle Torment Future: The song plays where Darksmoke transforms into a Bug-guin Monster and kills his master Lord Darktisk as Perxio and Light begins to fight Darksmoke. **NOTE: This song is promoted to be the theme song of Darksmoke and Lord Darktisk. *Montay gets a Tickle Torment: The song is played again when Lord Darktisk returns to get revenge on Esequiel. Half of the song is the battle theme as Esequiel, Fastino, and Cho Cho's Dad fights Lord Darktisk while Hersila and Cho Cho's Mom take care of Montay getting tickled. Track 7: Dark Horse by Katy Perry Appears In: *Tickle Torment Future: This is where Mumble, Phoenix, Perxio, Terry, Seymour, Edwin, The Amigos, The Friends of 7 Penguins, and the Kids are walking though the lands of Penguin Hell before they meet Light. Track 8: Skua Attack/Adelie Rescue from Happy Feet Two Appears In: *Xever's Bad Day: This score appeared when the skuas arrive to attack the adelie penguins in Cape Adare. When Xever and the Giant Petrel arrives "Adelie Rescue" begins to play when Xever beat and kick all the skuas in his place. **NOTE: Carmen's theme in this score has been cut out in this episode. Track 9: Dinner A La Sven from Happy Feet Two Appears In: *Xever's Bad Day: This score appeared for a short when Xever returns to his nest to annouce something and he had exiled the skuas including Boss Skua, and he has send the Giant Petrel to be free and go. Track 10: "Blitzkrieg Bop" by the Ramones Appears In: *The Ultimate Snowball Fight: This song appeared for a short when Lorry Rickerson arrives by riding on a cloud and landing by the penguin crowd from Antarctica. Track 11: Down by Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne Appears In: *The Ultimate Snowball Fight: This song appeared for a short, when the emperor penguins are playing a soccer game againist a team in the finals. Track 12: It's Shad Appears In: *The Ultimate Snowball Fight: This song played in the concert show, performed by the Phoenix and the gang. *Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory: The song can be heard when Shad returns to Antarctica to visit all of his fans. Track 13: "What A Difference A Day Makes" by Tim Myers Click here Appears In: *The Fish Job: This song play in the beginning of the episode in a normal day. Track 14: Kung Fu Z Appears In: *The Fish Job: This song plays when Mumble and the gang fight against the soldiers in Beny's Flying Doomship. Track 15: "Chica Chica Boom Chic" by Carmen Miranda Click here Appears In: *The Fish Job: This song plays as Lilly's performance in a show. Track 16: "All Of Us Together" by Tim Myers Click here Appears In: *The Fish Job: This song plays when everyone in Cape Adare make a rock place to head over to the doomship to stop Beny. *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito: This song play when everyone build a cannon for Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito to stop Vikram and the gang in the Death Ice. Track 17: "Shut It Down" by Pitbull ft. Akon Appears In: *A Tickle Torment at Puffin-Land: This song appeared at the beginning when Mixer the DJ Puffin is performing his beat song. Track 18: "Rain Over Me" by Pitbull ft. Marc Anthony Appears In: *A Tickle Torment at Puffin-Land: This song appeared at the beginning when Kentucky the Puffin Rapper is performing his next song after his brother Mixer perform his song first. Track 19: "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke Appears In: *The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor: This song was played for a short when the Dancing Adélie Penguin Chick video was showing up. Track 20: "Lose Yourself to Dance" by Daft Punk Appears In: *The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor: This song was played for a short when the Moving Adélie Penguin Toy video was showing up. Track 21: "How Big You Wonder" by Chromeo Appears In: *The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor: This song appeared as the main theme of the episode. In the beginning, a shorter version appears when Esequiel and his class are leaving Adélie Inventions Corp to go back to Paulet Island All-Grade School when the field trip is over. A longer version of this song is sang by Esequiel, Josesito and the Paulet Island chours during the opening ceremony of Graduation Day before the penguins leave off to sea for the first time. *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid: This song play during the kart race. *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 4: Into the Internet World: This song play when the gang is heading to the White House in the Internet World. Track 22: "Booty Call" by Big Gemini Click here Appears In: *The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor: The song plays when Esequiel is walking to his way to Adélie Inventions Corp to find his parents as Josesito and his bullies follow him. Track 23: "What Do We Care?" from Tom and Jerry: The Movie Appears In: *The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor: The song is sang by Josesito and the bullies. It is about Esequiel being ambushed by a gang of mean singing adélie penguin chicks who chase him. Track 24: "That's All I Need" from The Lion King 1½ '' Appears In: *The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor: This song is sang by Esequiel when he dreamed of going to a fantasy land of Penguin Heaven. **NOTE: The lyrics in this song has changed out in this version of the episode. *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito: Esequiel sang this song again like in his solo episode. Track 25: You Mad or Not Appears In: *The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor: This song was first heard and sang by Josesito by the lines "Ea na ooh, Oh no ea, You Mad or Not" during classtime when he hits Esequiel with his beak. The real song is played when Esequiel is trying to build up something. Track 26: "All About That Bass" by Meghan Trainor Appears In: *The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor: The song plays when Mr. Leandro and Mr. Cristopher are watching Antarctica's Superstar Penguin on the Video Mover 3000. *Atticus Farts: This song is sang by Ashley in Miss Viola's Class of Music Class. Track 27: "Ends of the Earth" by Lord Huron Appears In: *The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor: This song appeared when Esequiel and Josesito are looking at the stars and the bridge of light. Track 28: "Happy Feet Two Opening Medley" from ''Happy Feet Two Appears In: *Atticus Farts: This song played at the beginning of the episode when Atticus farted in the Opening Medley party as it is ruined for Atticus and his parents Seymour and Kathleen. Atticus also sang part of his heartsong in Miss Viola's Class of Music Class. Track 29: "Fancy" by Iggy Azalea Appears In: *Atticus Farts: The song is sang by Lauren in Miss Viola's Class of Music Class. Track 30: "Kids in America" by Kim Wilde Appears In: *Atticus Farts: The song is sang by Erik in Miss Viola's Class of Music Class. Track 31: "Penguin's Life" by Ozomatli feat. Lil' P-Nut Appears In: *Atticus Farts: The song plays when Atticus, Erik, Bo, Ashley, Lauren and Shippo are walking to the mountains. Track 32: "Nakamatachi!" from Toriko Appears In: *Atticus Farts: This song is played when Atticus, Erik, Bo, Ashley, Lauren, and Shippo are silding on a mountain from Snow Hill Island. Track 33: "Standing Tough" from The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving Appears In: *Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory: The song is sang by Noah the Elder to reinforce on the other residents of Antarctica their need to be "tough", in order to survive the recent shortage of energy in the colony. Track 34: "Who Needs You" from The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists Appears In: *Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory: The song is sung by Robo Leandro and Robo Darksmoke which focuses greatly on the annoyance of them having a relationship with each other after their plans worked and celebrates victory. *The Cape Adare BBQ: The song is sung by Dino, Brokebeak and Furry. Track 35: "Ghosts Just Wanna Dance" Appears In: *Revenge of the Cape Adare Hut: The song is sung by the Penguin Ghost Band leading on a trap to Montay, Cho Cho and the Amigos. Track 36: "Glad You Came" by The Wanted Appears In: *Adélie Feeding Battle: The song is sung by Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting during the event of the Adélie Feeding Battle. Track 37: "Very Important Creature" from The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire Appears In: *Mumble's Birthday Bash: The song is sung by Sven, Lovelace and Hugh of which of their plan will make a cake for Mumble's birthday. *Angry German Penguin: The song is sung by Slikk, Erik and Atticus of their plan to find a cure to heath Miss Viola from her sickness. Track 38: "Don't Be Scared" from The Land Before Time TV series Click here Appears In: *Mumble's Birthday Bash: This song is sung by Will and Bill the krills as they walk through a ice cavern. Track 39: "Yellow Belly Bounce" from The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends Click here Appears In: *Mumble's Birthday Bash: This song play in a night celebration in Cape Adare. Track 40: "Birthday" by Katy Perry Click here Appears In: *Mumble's Birthday Bash: This song plays at Mumble's birthday in Adelie-Land. *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 6: The Final Bout: This song play at the bakery at the Food World during Shippo's arrival. Track 41: Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum Appears In: *The Cape Adare BBQ: This song play in a flashback of the episode. *The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor 2: TBA Track 42: "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter Click here Appears In: *The Cape Adare BBQ: This song plays when Montay is having a bad day at Cape Adare Track 43: "Eggs" from The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure Click here Appears In: *The Cape Adare BBQ: This song is sung by the skuas during a trap lesson with Montay. Track 44: "Sleeping In" by The Postal Service Click here Appears In: *Angry German Penguin: This song is sung by Slikk, Atticus, Erik and the chorus of Antarctica. Track 45: "Remembering" from The Land Before Time TV series Appears In *Angry German Penguin: This song is sung by Bo. Track 46: "Cute Overload" by Parry Gripp Click here Appears In *Winter Wonderland: This song is played during a crazy dream with Slikk, Atticus and Erik. Track 47: "Good Times, Good Friends" from The Land Before Time TV Series Click here Appears In: *Winter Wonderland: This song is sung by the kids during the Christmas tree at Penguin-Land. Track 48: "One of a Kind" from The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers Click here Appears In: *Winter Wonderland: This song is performed by Erik, Bo and the gang of Penguin-Land. Track 49: Rawhide Click here Appears In: *Winter Wonderland: This song is played by the elephant seals in order to stop Ice Claw from taking over Penguin-Land. Track 50: "The Lesson" from The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze Click here Appears In *Winter Wonderland: This song is sung by King after the defeat of Ice Claw. Track 51: Get Prepared For Christmas Appears In **Winter Wonderland: This song is sung by the chorus at the end of the episode. Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Lists Category:Happy Peep